The Many Futures of Calvin and Hobbes
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: A bunch of different challenges I have in mind for Calvin and Hobbes. Please contact me if you want to accept a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey folks, your favorite Sith Lord and Fan Fiction author here, and how about a little storytime? See, earlier this week I was having trouble with writing the newest chapter of my story An Arc Jinchuriki. Now, I'm not having second thoughts about that story's plot or anything of the sort, but it's because I've had a lot on my mind recently. More specifically, stories related to my favorite Sunday comic strips, Calvin and Hobbes.**_

 _ **In this particular story, I'll be posting basic summaries, titles, and other such information about different challenges I have for those of you who would like to adopt one of these stories and take up the challenge. Some are crossovers, some aren't. Some are based on friendship with a six year old and his loveable tiger, and others will be centered around romance between an older Calvin and another girl. So, if you want, you can take a look at this challenge list, where I'm just about to send some new stories.**_

* * *

 _ **Number 1…**_

* * *

 _ **Calvin and Hobbes in Star Wars: The Clone Wars**_

 _ **Summary: One fateful day, fourteen year old Calvin gets into a big argument with his parents about the way they've been raising him. True, they say that they love him, they say that they care, but have they ever even ONCE shown any real interest in being his parents? NO! His mom just acts like a strict teacher, his dad only ever talks about building character, and they both just dump him on some mean babysitter like Rosalin! And he can't take it anymore! After they pretty much order him to throw Hobbes away, calling the stuffed tiger nothing more than a filthy waste of space, that's the last straw! They pack their belongings and run away from the negligent parents of Calvin, but are then suddenly whisked away to the planet Geonosis, where they are both forced to fight in the beginning of what will be known as the Clone Wars. And is it me, or does Hobbes look more like a real tiger and less like a cartoon tiger?**_

 _ **Crossover categories: Calvin and Hobbes/Star Wars: The Clone Wars**_

 _ **Pairing: Eventual Calvin x Harem (Ahsoka, Barriss, Riyo Chuchi, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, and maybe Asajj Ventress)**_

 _ **Lightsaber type for Calvin: Ben Solo's original Lightsaber before he became Kylo Ren with an unstable blade.**_

 _ **Bashing: May include Mace Windu bashing if you want, but bashing of Calvin's parents, Susie Derkins, Rosalin, and that bully, Moe are an absolute must have!**_

* * *

 _ **Number 2...**_

* * *

 _ **Calvin and Hobbes: Legacy of the Black Panther**_

 _ **Summary: On a family trip to Africa, Calvin gets separated from his family and ends up in the hidden civilization known as Wakanda. There, he meets the king of Wakanda and current Black Panther, T'Challa, who after learning of his terrible upbringing, begins to train him in the ways of his people. After ten years of training under Wakanda and battling other challengers for the throne, Calvin is then put through the ritual of the Heart-Shaped Herb, granting him the powers of the Panther God, Beste. With this new power in hand, Calvin will now face the forces of evil as the next generation Black Panther. And with Hobbes by his side, there's nothing he can't do!**_

 _ **Story Categories: Calvin and Hobbes/Black Panther**_

 _ **Eventual Pairing: Calvin x Sue Storm from the X-Men**_

 _ **Equipment/Powers: Heart-Shaped Herb, Vibranium Suit, Anti-Metal Claws, Hypersonic Sound Wave Generators, Retractable Vibranium Shields located in the forearms, Anti-Metal Spiked Tail**_

 _ **Bashing: Calvin's parents, Rosalin, Moe, Susie Derkins, vast majority of Calvin and Hobbes cast.**_

* * *

 _ **Number 3...**_

* * *

 _ **Calvin and Hobbes: Oogie's Revenge**_

 _ **Summary: One year ago on Halloween night, thirteen year old Calvin and his trusty tiger Hobbes met a dancing and singing skeleton known as Jack Skellington. Together, they tried to merge Christmas and Halloween, and had to clean up the mess from a debacle that never even worked. Now, one year later, Oogie Boogie is back with the help of his cronies, Lock, Shock, and Barrel! Now, it's up to Jack, Calvin, and Hobbes to save the seven holidays, and stop Oogie Boogie once and for all!**_

 _ **Story Categories: Calvin and Hobbes/The Nightmare Before Christmas**_

 _ **Pairings: None**_

 _ **Songs from the video game: MAJOR REQUIREMENT FOR THIS STORY! NO EXCLUDING THE SONGS!**_

 _ **Equipment: Jack Skellington gets the Soul Robber, Calvin gets a weapon called the Power Beam, and Hobbes gets a weapon called the Golden Tiger Claws (Xiaolin Showdown Reference, I know).**_

* * *

 _ **Number 4...**_

* * *

 _ **Calvin the Blue Beetle**_

 _ **Summary: After his family and Hobbes are killed in a tragic house fire started by his malevolent tormentor, Moe, Calvin decides to end it all. He tries to commit suicide by jumping off the tallest cliff he can find, but is sucked into a mysterious wormhole that sucks him into the DC universe. Once there, he is chosen by a mysterious blue scarab beetle that grants him a technologically advanced suit of armor and several powerful weapons. He saves the Justice League and helps them fight off the Thanagarian invaders, all with the help of a Tamaranean princess seeking redemption. With new friends by his side, Calvin strives to save the universe as a new hero! And that hero is… Blue Beetle!**_

 _ **Story Categories: Calvin and Hobbes/Justice League Unlimited**_

 _ **Pairings: Calvin x Komand'r (Blackfire)**_

 _ **Equipment: Scarab Beetle**_

 _ **Bashing: Moe, Minor Robin and Beast Boy bashing**_

* * *

 _ **Number 5...**_

* * *

 _ **Summary: In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light! Let those who try to stop what's right, burn like my power - Sinestro's Might! After being transported to the DC universe during the Thanagarian invasion, fifteen year old Calvin is chosen by a yellow power ring. Will he be able to repent for the sins Sinestro committed using the Yellow Light of Fear? Or will he succumb to the power of his fears like so many others before him?**_

 _ **Story Categories: Calvin and Hobbes/Justice League Unlimited**_

 _ **Pairings: Eventual Calvin x Kara**_

 _ **Equipment: Yellow Power Ring and Power Battery**_

* * *

 _ **These are the current Calvin and Hobbes Challenges you have to choose from. If any of you find yourselves willing to take up the challenge and write one of these stories, simply contact me through PM or tell me which one you want to write in your reviews. Also, if there are any here that you would like me personally to write, please let me know in the reviews and we'll talk about it. But as I will say…**_

 _ **May the Force be with you, and have a great day!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**As usual, please don't forget to PM me if you'd like to take up one of these challenges, or you may ask me if you can take up a challenge and write one of these stories through your reviews. Also, if you guys have any suggestions for any of these challenges that you want me to try my hand at writing, let me know and I'll consider it. Now, let us begin, shall we?**_

* * *

 _ **Number 6…**_

* * *

 _ **The Death of Calvin and the Regret of Others**_

 _ **Summary: One tragic day at school, Moe takes his bullying of Calvin too far and winds up unintentionally killing the poor child. With the blonde troublemaker dead, certain people begin to feel like their lives will change for the better. But will they really…? And just what will Calvin go through in Heaven, since he became child of God before his death?**_

 _ **Death and Regret Fic**_

 _ **Revolves around Calvin, Moe, Susie, Calvin's Mom and Dad, Hobbes, Calvin's teacher, and Rosalin.**_

* * *

 _ **Number 7…**_

* * *

 _ **Calvin's Quest for Freedom**_

 _ **Summary: Hobbes has turned his back on Calvin and left to be with Susie. And now, with his parents planning on sending him to military school, he runs away from home for good. After being visited in his dreams by a higher form of power, Calvin is sent on a trip through the multiverse where he will undergo serious training of the body, mind, and soul, and maybe… just maybe… he'll find love along the way.**_

 _ **Massive crossover: Includes Star Wars, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Xiaolin Showdown, Disney's Dinosaur, The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Movie, Harry Potter, Disney's The Jungle Book, Pokemon X and Y, Danny Phantom, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, and Camp Lazlo**_

* * *

 _ **Number 8…**_

* * *

 _ **Calvin and Hobbes in Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo**_

 _ **Summary: Calvin feels betrayed and loveless after he discovers his girlfriend for two years, Susie Derkins, cheating on him with Moe. He and Hobbes hang out with the school 'dorks' and try to heal the gaping emotional wound in Calvin's heart. But when Cupid Sarah and Cupid Jimmy cause trouble for the lad in the form of trying to make him fall back in love with the cheating Derkins, will Calvin ever find love? And is it me, or is the ultimate school beauty, Blake Belladonna, staring at him with a strangely familiar emotion in her eyes?**_

 _ **Story Categories: Calvin and Hobbes/Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Slight RWBY crossover)**_

 _ **Pairings: Edd x May, Calvin x Blake, Hobbes x OC**_

 _ **Bashings: Kevin, Nazz, Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker, and Eddy**_

* * *

 _ **Number 9…**_

* * *

 _ **Super Saiyan Rose Calvin Black and Super Saiyan Blue Hobbes**_

 _ **Summary: It's a beautiful summer afternoon. The birds are singing, the leaves are beginning to turn color as autumn fast approaches, Calvin and his tiger companion, Hobbes, are riding down the hill on their wagon again, and they've been transported to the world of Dragon Ball Super. ...Wait, what was that last part?**_

 _ **Story Categories: Calvin and Hobbes/Dragon Ball Super**_

 _ **Powers and Abilities: Ki Manipulation, flight, martial arts, enhanced speed, enhanced durability, transformations**_

 _ **Possible Pairings: Eventual Calvin x Caulifla, Hobbes x OC, Cabba x Kale**_

* * *

 _ **Number 10…**_

* * *

 _ **Calvin and Hobbes in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_

 _ **Summary: Tired of the mundane life they've always lead, Calvin and Hobbes decide to turn Calvin's box into a Dimensional Transversatron and travel the multiverse. Their first stop is Hogwarts School of Wizardry, where the two of them are somehow selected to represent Hogwarts alongside Harry Potter for the Wizard Triathlon.**_

 _ **Pairings: Harry x Fleur, Calvin x Gabrielle, Hobbes x OC**_

 _ **Story Requirements: Manipulative Dumbledore, Evil Dumbledore, Good Voldemort, Good Snape, ALIVE Potter parents!**_

 _ **Bashings: Dumbledore, Ron, The Dursleys, Vast majority of the Magical Higher ups**_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued...***_

* * *

 _ **That's this page's list of challenges. Feel free to try your hands at any of these stories. Just be sure to contact me before you do. See you all later!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I have just come up with a new set of challenges for you guys, so I hope you guys like this set. I've noticed that not a lot of you guys really want to take up any of the challenges I post, but hopefully, these ones will change that. Now, let's get on with the list of challenges, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still own none of the different categories in these lists of challenges!***_

* * *

 _ **Number 11…**_

* * *

 _ **Ring of Compassion**_

 _ **Summary: "Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur. Natromo faan tornek wot ur. Ter lantern ker lo abin sur. Taan lek lek nok - Formorrow sur!" These words have been passing through the mind of one sixteen year old Calvin for the longest time now. Ever since he was kicked out of his parents' house when expenses became too much for them. And with Hobbes long gone, what is Calvin to do? Can a small, glowing, indigo ring help him find the answer?**_

 _ **Crossover Categories: Calvin & Hobbes/ Justice League Unlimited**_

 _ **Pairing: Calvin x Small Harem (No bigger than four girls)**_

 _ **Special Equipment: Indigo Tribe Ring**_

 _ **Bashing: Calvin's Parents, Susie Derkins, Moe, and anyone else you feel deserves it.**_

* * *

 _ **Number 12…**_

* * *

 _ **Calvin & Hobbes: Survivors of Isla Sorna**_

 _ **Summary: Upon hearing that his parents plan to send him to boot camp, Calvin and Hobbes flee from town. Once they're on the border of their state and the neighboring one, they find themselves transported to an island where Dinosaurs really are alive! Oh, if only Calvin had brought his camera!**_

 _ **Crossover Categories: Calvin & Hobbes/ Jurassic Park**_

 _ **Pairing: None**_

 _ **Special Equipment: None**_

 _ **Bashings: Lots of bashing of Calvin's parents.**_

* * *

 _ **Number 13…**_

* * *

 _ **Calvin Goes To Chaotic**_

 _ **Summary: Chaotic is this hip new online card game where players collect trading cards and upload the codes to play the game online. One day, after beating Susie in a Chaotic match with his best creature, Chaor, Calvin receives a strange new code. Once he inputs it into his scanner, he's transported to a strange new world that's not as new as he thinks.**_

 _ **Crossover Categories: Calvin & Hobbes/ Chaotic**_

 _ **Pairings: Calvin x Sarah, Tom x Krystella**_

 _ **Special Equipment: Chaotic Code Scanner**_

 _ **Bashings: Slight Hobbes bashing, definite Klay, Moe, and Calvin's parents for bashing.**_

 _ ***Takinom acts motherly towards Calvin, and Calvin is fourteen in this story.***_

* * *

 _ **Number 14…**_

* * *

 _ **Calvinus Prime**_

 _ **Summary: After a particularly hard day at school one day, Calvin decides to take a walk in the park to try and clear his mind. But during that time, he discovers a device known as the Matrix of Leadership. It bestows upon him the power and knowledge of the previous Primes and changes Calvin from simple Calvin into Calvinus Prime; Leader of the Autobots!**_

 _ **Crossover Categories: Calvin & Hobbes/ Transformers**_

 _ **Pairings: None**_

 _ **Special Equipment: Matrix of Leadership**_

* * *

 _ ***More to Come Later…***_

* * *

 _ **So, while you guys are looking this over, I just wanted your honest opinion. Should I do the Calvin & Hobbes/Chaotic crossover, or the one of the Calvin & Hobbes/ Justice League Unlimited crossovers? See you all next chapter!**_


End file.
